A widespread problem for optoelectronic components having a passivation layer is that instances of damage such as for example cracks which form in a part of the passivation layer can continue over the entire passivation layer. Thus, cracks can be formed, for example, if many optoelectronic components which are arranged on a common substrate and separated from one another by separating trenches in the substrate are singulated by for example sawing. These cracks in the separating trench can continue as far as the semiconductor layer and lead, inter alia, to accelerated aging on account of the ingress of moisture. Moisture can pass through the cracks into the semiconductor layer and cause there a short circuit of the component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component whose passivation layer has improved protection in the region of the semiconductor layer.